


Playing Dirty

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Katsuki Yuuri, Camboy Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Police Officer Victor Nikiforov, roleplaying, school girl katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to do a little bit of roleplaying.AEoM-verse





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! An Anon requested AEOM Victor and Yuuri role playing. Please enjoy!

“It’s not about the money,” Yuuri said quietly, looking away from Victor. “You know that, right?”

Victor smothered him in kisses, his alpha scent filling the air in comforting waves. “Yuuri, Yuuri, of course I know that.” He grinned. “But you could also afford to let me spoil you a little bit.”

Yuuri scoffed. “That’s not the point right now and you know it.” He slid more solidly onto Victor’s lap, meeting Victor’s eager lips. Their kisses were sweet, rich with something that tasted like joy on Yuuri’s tongue. 

“You’re right,” Victor said with a smile. He let his hands trail up Yuuri’s hips, teasing at the hem of the shirt. “Yes, I’d love to do it. You don’t have to explain why you want to. The fact that you want me is reason enough.”

Yuuri left a lingering kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything. And a private cam show together sounds fun. What made this one stand out?” Victor asked. He cupped his hands over Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri purred. The closeness made him feel a little more at ease. 

“Phichit showed me the request. Well, it was from a longtime viewer, but also, just reading it… I really wanted to try it. With you,” Yuuri added. His cheeks were warm. “If you don’t want to do it all, we can skip parts-“ Yuuri broke off, studying Victor’s expression. 

“Can I see it?” Victor asked. “I’ll let you know if there’s anything I don’t feel comfortable doing, but I’m willing to try almost anything if it’s something that will make you feel good.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were flaming red. “I really, really don't deserve you.”

“Just give me an extra kiss before bed and I’ll call us even, okay?” Victor said with a wink. Yuuri leaned forward and eagerly kissed Victor on the lips, his fingers clutching at Victor’s shirt.  When they parted, breathing hard, Yuuri passed his cell phone over, the screen open to an email Phichit had forwarded. 

Victor read it with a light blush on his cheeks. “You want all of this?” Yuuri’s eyes dropped. Victor was hard in his tight trousers, a noticeable bulge along the leg where the hard length was pressing against the jeans. Yuuri nodded. 

“I want...” he murmured. His voice was hoarse. He whipped his head up, meeting Victor’s gaze with fire in his eyes. “I want to do it all,” he said firmly. 

Victor smiled. “Then let’s go shopping.”

* * *

 

A few days later, the costume box sat conspicuously on a desk. Phichit checked over the camera angles and the lighting in the miniature set room. He handed Yuuri a camera. 

“You’ll use this one, and then when Victor comes in, I’ll switch the feed to this one. Good with you?” Phichit said, gesturing to the camera on the tripod. 

Yuuri nodded, taking the other camera to one of the little fake school desks. He couldn’t wash the blush off his face. This felt more real than the shots they had done in the bedroom. 

Chris’s boyfriend, Masumi, worked in the porn industry. He said it had been no trouble at all, getting them some time with one of the sets used in a porno. 

It was a fake classroom, set up like something from a high school fantasy. The posters had lewd, comic sayings on them, like bananas with condoms that read ‘safety first!’ and a bin full of peaches wearing panties that read ‘bon appetit’. 

Yuuri had laughed when he walked in. Now it just felt painfully real, the reality of the situation closing in on him.

Victor stuck his head into the room. “Are you almost ready, Yuuri?” His hair was already styled, but Yuuri couldn’t tell if he was dressed yet or not, because he was hiding behind the door. 

“Give me a second, Phichit and I were getting things arranged in here.” He grabbed the costume box and stripped his shirt off, exchanging it for the crop top uniform shirt and blazer. He traded his jeans and boxer briefs for delicate, lacy, striped panties and a ruffled schoolgirl skirt, thigh high socks, and a pair of cute black kitten pumps with a low heel. 

He stepped back, admiring himself in the nearby mirror. He’d already done his hair up, and he had put in contact lenses before he’d left, anticipating a long day without glasses. His eyes were sparkling with makeup. 

“Okay!” he called. “Phichit and I are going to start filming in a minute.” He turned to Phichit. “Has OG-Dom signed on yet?” 

Phichit glanced at the laptop and nodded. “Yep, he just got in the private chat room. He’s ready to go. Looking forward to it, too.”

“Excellent,” Victor called from outside the fake door. “We all remember the plan, right!”

“Yep!” Phichit chirped. “Yuuri starts in here, then you kick the door down, and then things get  _ interesting _ .”

“I’m ready,” Yuuri said. He crouched, turning the camera so it would be on him when he took a seat at the desk.

He settled in. A deep breath later, and he was nodding at Phichit. Phichit counted down on his fingers. The little red light on the handheld camera blinked on remotely. They were live. 

Yuuri fluttered his lashes at the little camera. 

“Hi everybody,” he crooned. “I’m doing a special show today. Class ended a little while ago and everyone else has gone home. We’re all alone, so I’m going to show you what I like to think about when my teacher is droning on and on and on!” Yuuri let out a delighted, fake giggle. 

OG-Dom wanted a full scene. No acknowledgement of him there watching, just Yuuri as a giggling, naughty little schoolgirl putting on a camshow in his classroom when everyone was away. It wasn’t scripted per se, but it was planned out, down to the exact moment Victor would hop in. 

Yuuri spread his legs apart. The skirt fell between his thighs, hiding the panties from sight, so he pulled the hem up an inch along his thigh, rubbing his finger over the smooth skin. He tipped his head back with a delighted sigh.

He loved the feeling of being watched. He knew Victor was salivating across the room, somewhere out of sight, enjoying the vision of Yuuri winding himself up for the camera. He swallowed, throat tight, and slid his hand down between his legs. 

The panties were wet. 

“Sometimes when he’s lecturing, I like to think about the things he would do to me if he knew how naughty I was being,” Yuuri said. “We have corporal punishment here, so he’d have to spank me. But would he use his ruler? His palm?” Yuuri wriggled in the seat, slipping deep into character.

It was affecting him more than he expected it to. 

He slid his fingers over his neck, teasing at his scent glands. The bond mark was lighter with makeup covering it. Yuuri faked a little giggle, or maybe it was real. “Maybe he’d even bite me.” 

He could feel his pulse between his thighs, a reminder of his arousal and the aching hardness of his cock bulging in the panties.The sting of Victor’s open palm on his ass, it was all he could think about. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. 

He had a toy sitting beside himself on the desk, and he reached over to stroke it. The suction cup could hold it fast to the smooth surface of the desk. “I know, I know, I’m a terrible, naughty omega. But I can’t help it! My teacher’s cock is probably so big and thick…” Yuuri was drooling, imagining Victor with his hair swept back from his face, unzipping the fly of a pair of slacks for Yuuri to suck off. 

He squirmed and stood up.

“I need something inside me so bad when he lectures. His voice is so rich and velvety,” Yuuri added. He pulled the dildo off the desk, suctioning it to the base of the chair. “I just want to fuck myself while he talks…” 

He leaned against the desk and spread his legs. The panties, he pulled aside with a finger so he could tease at his rim, toying with the little ring of muscle and the sensitive, velvety skin just inside. It was warm and soft under the pads of his fingertips. 

He pressed the first two inside, a sharp little breath slipping out. “Ah, sometimes, ah, while he’s talking, I play with myself-” He scrunched his face and threw his head back, gasping hard as he brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves. “I hope he doesn’t see what I’m doing under the desk while he talks-”

He stretched himself out quickly. He knew he made a pretty picture, teasing himself into a mess in his skirt and panties. He slipped a hand up the blouse, toying with one of his nipples until his breath came sharp and fast.

He ached for more. Yuuri closed his eyes, and he staggered to his feet, spinning around the desk to the attached seat. He straddled the chair, sitting down slowly, lowering himself onto the toy with a purr.

A soft sigh eased out his lips as it began to split him open. Ah, fuck, it was nice and thick, and Victor had picked it because he knew how good it would feel inside Yuuri when he took it all the way. 

It took a few moments, easing himself down onto it, for him to bottom out on the toy. But at last, he sank all the way down. He sat normally in the chair, though with his hips tilted at a slightly strange angle and his back curiously straight from the thick intrusion penetrating him.

He laid the skirt out nicely over his thighs. His cheeks were hot. 

His mind was pleasantly void of sense, leaving him with a curious tightness in his chest. It was too easy to forget that this wasn’t real. It felt like he’d be caught any moment, and instead of making this scary, it made it thrilling.

“I hope no one comes in,” he whispered, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. He rocked up on the toy, bobbing slowly. “Ah- I would be in so much trouble- ah- ah-”

The door kicked open.

“Who’s in here!” Victor demanded. Yuuri froze, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “School grounds are closed. No one is allowed to be here.”

Victor was dressed like a cop, but the uniform- Yuuri swallowed thickly, scarcely able to breath. 

They hadn’t had time to get it tailored like Victor had threatened to do, but it didn’t seem to matter at all- it showed the exquisite curve of his shoulders, the narrow taper of his waist with full effect. He wore his hat pulled low over his eyes. The dark fabric offset his fair skin, his pale hair. 

He looked dangerous. He looked  _ sexy _ . 

“Well?” Victor said, pointing his flashlight at Yuuri. “What do you have to say for yourself, young omega?”

Yuuri let out a shocked squeak. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the thick toy inside him, stretching his walls open around its girth. 

“I- I didn’t think- I know I shouldn’t have-”

“Is that a camera? What are you getting up to in here? It smells like sex in here,” Victor continued, trailing off as realization dawned on him. Yuuri clutched the edges of the desk.

He couldn’t stand up without revealing the thick toy suction-cupped to the chair, but he couldn’t pull the toy free either. He was trapped in the chair as the officer stepped closer. Yuuri rocked on the toy, and his breath hissed out his throat as it dragged deliciously against his prostate. 

“Please, sir- don’t- I’ll leave-” Yuuri stammered, eyes wide and innocent. He’d been caught. Mortification swelled in his throat. 

Victor placed his palms on the desk, leaning forward. His eyes were dark, hungry like an animal’s. “It wouldn’t be right to leave an omega alone at this time of night. It’s dangerous, after all. There are people who would want to take advantage of you.”

Victor picked up the camera with a curious look. Yuuri was speechless as Victor turned it off.

“You are a naughty thing, aren’t you?” Victor said quietly.

Yuuri let out a little  _ eep _ sound from the back of his throat. “I- I don’t know what you mean, sir- Please, officer, just give me a minute alone to grab my things and I’ll go right home-”

“What’s your name, omega?” Victor said.

“E-Eros,” Yuuri stuttered. “Please, officer-”

“Aria. Call me Officer Aria,” Victor said. He leaned in closer. His scent was making Yuuri dizzy. “I think it’s important for young students like you to learn their lesson. Stand up.” Yuuri didn’t move, and so Victor repeated the command. “ _ Stand up _ .”

Yuuri’s legs trembled as he rose up off the thick toy. His stomach seemed to bottom out at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

“Like I thought, Eros,” Victor chided softly. “You’ve been a very, very bad boy. But don’t worry, I won’t arrest you for public indecency. I believe a different sort of punishment will suffice.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Yuuri asked, tilting his hips out and batting his eyes.

Officer Aria tapped his lips, contemplating and slowly smiling. “Yes, that will do quite nicely. Spare the rod, spoil the child. Come here, little Eros. I’ll redden your tight little ass. Bring that plastic cock here, too. I’m not a monster. If you need something inside yourself so bad, I won’t make you remove it.”

“Thank you, sir,” Yuuri breathed. He yanked the slick dildo up off the chair. His legs were shaky as he followed Victor to the teacher’s desk at the front. Victor sat in the chair at the front of the room and patted his legs. 

Yuuri laid himself obediently over his thighs. 

Victor’s hand patted his ass, then slid the skirt up, exposing his panties to the cool air. “These are just in the way,” Victor chided, tugging them down Yuuri’s hips with one finger. He grabbed the toy and began to slide it inside. 

Yuuri gasped. He clutched at Victor’s pant leg, squirming as Victor splayed his legs wider apart and pushed the toy deeper. “O-Officer Aria-” Yuuri cried out. 

The first strike hit the left cheek, and Yuuri yelped. Victor smoothed his hand over the stinging skin, soothing it with shushing noises. “Don’t worry, pretty little omega. Your punishment will go quickly if you cooperate.”

The toy was pushed a little deeper. Yuuri was almost breathless as another spank came down on the other cheek, matching the thrust of the toy. His eyes were rolling back in his head. “I can’t- I can’t-” he wailed.

“You do the crime, you must do the time,” Officer Aria scolded. “Or do you want to be arrested?”

“Please no,” Yuuri begged as his ass and thighs were peppered in more spanks. They came rapid fire, one after the other, ceaseless and stinging over the skin. He let out a shaky cry. His hips ground against Victor’s leg, humping it uselessly in a search for friction. 

“You’re making a mess, Eros,” Officer Aria clucked. He sounded so disapproving that it went straight to Yuuri’s cock, flooding him with a mix of shame and erotic bliss. “If you’re going to hump my leg like that, then I’ll worry you’re enjoying this and it isn’t a proper punishment. Are you even learning your lesson at all?”

“I am, I am,” Yuuri groaned. He moaned when Victor spanked him harder, leaving the skin hot and stinging. Every strike of Victor’s hand was another present reminder of the toy inside him, making it shift and rock against his prostate. “Please, spank me more, Officer. I’ve been so bad, punish me more.”

Victor spanked him again, again, until Yuuri was inconsolable, sobbing in his lap and so hard it hurt. Victor paused, and Yuuri moaned and squirmed in his lap. 

Victor sighed. He sounded so painfully disappointed in Yuuri. “You’re enjoying this too much. I guess I’ll have to arrest you after all,” Officer Aria said after a moment. Yuuri heard the click of handcuffs over his wrists, the cool touch of metal on his skin. 

Yuuri went still. “Officer Aria?” he whispered. “Please don’t arrest me. I’ll do anything else. Please, I’ll be a good omega for you.”

“I don’t want to be cruel… I suppose I’ll have to teach you a lesson with my cock, instead,” Victor said with another sigh. 

Yuuri’s eyes went wider than before as he was lifted off Victor’s lap and leaned over the desk. The toy was yanked out. He squealed at the emptiness before he was abruptly stuffed full. There was no preamble, no moment to prepare himself as Victor’s fat cock suddenly began to force its way inside him.

Yuuri moaned. His whole body went boneless against the desk. Victor held his cuffed wrists in one hand, the other hand pressing against his shoulder blades and pinning him to the wood. He pulled Yuuri back against him, grinding deeper, deeper.

His cock seemed endlessly huge. Yuuri’s ass was stinging as Victor rolled his hips, pulling the hand away from Yuuri’s shoulders and bringing it down on Yuuri’s ass again. Yuuri yowled. Victor pounded into him hard. 

His cock was like a weapon, driving blissfully deep with every thrust. Yuuri was sinking, only to be dragged up by the sharp strike against his skin. “Do you want to cum?” Officer Aria purred, his voice shaky with pleasure. He was panting harshly against Yuuri’s spine. 

“Please,” Yuuri groaned.

“Only good omegas get to cum. Will you be a good omega?”

“I’ll be good,” Yuuri moaned. “I swear, I’ll be a good boy. Ah, Officer, I’ve learned my lesson, let me cum, please, oh please-”

Officer Aria slammed in deep, groaning as he suddenly came. His teeth sank into the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri cried out as his body came alive, jerking and twisting in the throes of orgasm. It crashed harshly over him, so sudden that it made his head spin. 

Victor was panting as he laid over Yuuri’s back, still balls deep inside Yuuri. Yuuri grinned sleepily. 

“Officer Aria, I was lying about being a good boy,” he said impishly. Victor froze.

Yuuri twisted his wrists, and the cuffs slipped free. Victor had been so lost in fucking Yuuri that he hadn’t even noticed Yuuri picking the lock on the cuffs. He squirmed free, pushing Victor onto his back on the desk, fast enough that Victor wasn’t able to hold him back.

Yuuri’s eyes darkened, and he dropped to his knees, sucking Victor’s cock into his mouth. He pulled off, licking his lips eagerly. “I guess you’ll just have to punish me some more in your squad car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you're looking for more, follow me at:  
> Tumblr- https://aurum-auri.tumblr.com  
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/aurumAuri14  
> Pillowfort- https://www.pillowfort.io/aurumauri


End file.
